


Teach me Humility

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Teach me Humility

Sometimes I forget that ultimately, of my sex,  
The fairest and the best received  
Are gentle handed,  
Softly spoken,  
Easily upset

When having fun or swept away by meaningful debate  
The doe eyed look and softness are forgotten and replaced

You can tell me that I'm humoured, I will tell you that's absurd  
You can show me how the humble live, I'll hang off every word

You're wasting time I fear, I think you may live to regret  
Holding hope of extracting a lady from me yet


End file.
